Dear Love Diary
by Unique Pines
Summary: The love lives of Leoville Middle School students. Drama through the eyes of different kids, each having a little place in the love department, because there is plenty to go around.
1. Leo of Leoville

Dear Love Diary, from Leo,

I don't think this really counts as a diary. It's like a mental diary, because this "love diary" I speak of doesn't really exist. It's just a way for me to vent emotions.

I'm Leo Hitchens. It's kind of ironic that my name is Leo, and I live in a town called Leoville. My school is named after the town too.

My parents named me after my birth constellation, Leo. I was born in Florida, but I moved here when I was young because my dad was working at Dewey Enterprises. That's the only reason anyone comes to this small town. Because they have something to do with Dewey.

I'm also a seventh grader here at the Leoville Middle School. I have an A and B honor roll, all of my core classes are Pre-AP. I'm taking Theatre Arts and Wood Shop as my electives.

I can safely say that I'm in the higher half of the social ladder. I have no idea why. Maybe it was because I was the best tennis player in Athletics. Or maybe it was because I always got the lead part in the plays.

I loved my spot in the ladder. Not too popular, but not a lonely loser. I didn't want to move from this spot.

The only thing that threatened my spot was Leslie.

Leslie is one amazing girl. She is so talented. She can draw, she can sing, she can play two instruments, she's the star basketball player, she's really athletic, and insanely smart.

She had beautiful, long dark brown hair. Deep, sparkly blue eyes. A perfect, bronze complexion. She was muscular, but not like the giants in our grade. She was about average height, with long legs and arms and a curvy body.

Leslie was a unique character. She wasn't really into technology. She never dressed like most modernized girls. She was a very retro person. Brown leather boots, jean vests, floral print blouses. She didn't were make-up either.

All the other girls wore tight, revealing Hollister and Abercrombie shirts, skinny jeans with way too many gems on the pockets, enormous hoop earrings and high dollar shoes.

The other girls straightened, trimmed, and meticulously styled their hair. She did not. Her hair didn't have a set style, it was natural. The other girls had side swooping bangs or face frames.

She didn't really care either.

How does this girl threaten my spot?

Well, I'm in love with her.


	2. Lonely Leslie

Dear Love Diary, from Leslie

The only reason I'm writing in this is because it helps me better understand my situations. It's not really a diary, but just feelings jotted down on scrap paper. I usually just stuff them in my locker.

Today felt different. I don't know how or why, or what the difference really was. It just felt odd, unorthodox.

I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and trudged to my closet to pick out an outfit. I picked out some boot-cut blue jeans, my black converse sneakers and my black softball jersey.

I walked to the bathroom to finish my morning routine. I put my hair in a very low side ponytail, with a black headband. I washed my face to wake me up. I put some metallic black stud earrings on for the final touch. I brushed my teeth and grabbed my bag, my over-the-shoulder-and-across-the-chest messenger bag. It was a brown leather satchel.

I began my walk to school. I sometimes rode the bus, but I enjoyed walking alone so I could think and prepare my mind for the day.

In about ten minutes, I was at school. I was sitting in the library with my friend, Paisley Gorman. She was a tall, lanky girl with blonde wavy hair and light blue eyes. My other friend sat at her side.

Her name was Maya Martinez. She was a Hispanic girl, with a darker complexion than I. Our hair was the same blackish-brown color, but her eyes matched her hair, mine did not.

I pulled out a pen and paper from my bag. I felt like letting my creativity flow.

"Whatcha drawin'? Paisley leaned over to see my art.

"Oh... two swans... that's cute! Oh! And the necks shape a heart. Awwwww."

I shook her off my shoulder, chuckling. "Shut up, man."

"I see what's goin' on..." Maya began,"You want love! All you've been drawing lately is romance stuff!"

"Psssh, come on guys, I'm just drawin'."

"Mmmmmmhmmm."

"What?"

"I can tell you're lonely. Just admit it."

"I am not lonely!"

"Yes you are, Leslie. All you draw is stuff with romance, and you seem a little out of it."

"Nah-uh."

"Ya-huh."

I rolled my eyes at Maya. "Whatever dude."

As much as I didn't want to admit it, they were right. I was lonely. I got jealous of couples. I drew romance, played love songs on my clarinet. I would lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling as I thought about perfect moments in love. But I knew I wouldn't experience one anytime soon.

I especially fantasized of my crush with me during those perfect moments. Him confessing that he loved me. Him kissing me in the band supply room. Him holding my hand in front of the entire school.

I caught myself being foolish, thinking that it could happen. I knew it couldn't. I wish he could return the feelings I felt for him. But I didn't have the guts to tell him.

I looked up to see him through the window of the library, laughing with his friends.

His name was Josh Quintinilla.


	3. Single Josh

Dear Love Diary, from Josh

This is not really a diary. It's just a thing I do when I think. I usually think the most when I'm in bed getting ready to sleep.

My friends and I walked down the hallway, passing the library. My friend told me about this picture on iFunny. I cracked up.

I finished my fit of laughter and waved goodbye to my pals. I pushed open the glass door of the library. I didn't really like to read, I would just find a corner far off from the teacher and chill with my phone. Sometimes, my friend Victor would join me.

Like he just did right now.

"'Sup dude."

"'Sup."

"So, what's with the girlfriend?"

I took my eyes off my phone to look up at him. "Meh."

"What do 'meh's translate to? In Josh language?"

"We broke up."

Victor raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Really."

"I thought you liked her."

"I didn't like her."

Victor looked stunned, but kept quiet and let me continue.

"I loved her."

He nodded. "What happened?"

"We broke up."

"No shit, Sherlock."

I glared at him, then replied. "I don't know. She just... left me. I guess she didn't love me that much."

"And do you still love her?"

"Of course."

He nodded again and stroked his chin. "So whatcha gonna do?"

"Keep loving her."

"Dude, move on."

I slapped my phone down on the floor in anger. "I can't man! It's not that easy. I loved her so much, man, I would die for that girl!"

Victor put his hands up in surrender. "Woah, ok, bro, chill out. Do you really love her that much?"

"Yes," I growled.

"I feel ya bro-"

"No you don't."

He glared at me through his glasses. "I get that you want her to be your girlfriend-"

"I want her to be my wife."

"Will you let me finish?! Look, there are more fish in the sea. I'm sure you're just a bit lonely. I bet someone I out there is lonely too, and they are probably a better match for you than Julie."

"As always Victor, you're right..."

He nodded smugly. He patted my back and stood up to leave. "Cheer up bro."

I smiled weakly, but didn't look up. He left to go get more books (that nerd) leaving me alone in the corner.

I picked up my phone and looked at my reflection. I don't what she didn't see in me. I wasn't bad looking. I ran my hand through my black hair and stared at my eyes, a dark shade of hazel. I had pretty fair skin, a bit tan.

My thoughts were interrupted by a tap on my shoulder. My other friend sat down on the floor next to me.

"Hey Josh."


	4. Guilt and Glee

Dear Love Diary, from Leslie,

I tapped on Josh's shoulder and sat down next to him. He looked up at me, and he forced a smile. Something wasn't right.

"You ok?"

He shrugged. "I guess."

"Well, why do you look so depressed?"

"I'm not depressed."

"You sure look like it."

"No I don't."

"Yeah you do."

He glared at me, but then he cracked and spilled out everything. "Fine! I guess I am depressed. I mean I try to be happy but it always just comes right back. I'm not good at hiding my feelings Leslie..."

"What are you sad about?"

"Julie...she...she broke up with me..."

I frowned and patted his back. That was great news to me, but I felt guilty about being elated with joy. Actually, I would rather him date someone else than to be lonely... like me.

He pulled his knees to his chest and covered his face with his hands. He leaned back against the corner of the book shelves.

"Josh, Josh, it's ok."

He looked up at me. "You know... I wonder if she ever liked me at all..."

He grabbed his backpack and left me alone on the floor.


	5. Julie the Heartbreaker

Dear Love Diary, from Julie,

I strolled down the hallway, hugging my binder to my chest. I opened the door to the library and walked in.

I had to finish my math homework. I hate math...

Before anything, I pulled out my pocket mirror to check my face. My friends say I'm obsessed with that. Obsessed with my appearance... obsessed with myself. I only looked about... every ten minutes?

I brushed away a strand of my dirty blonde hair, straightened to perfection. I didn't want it in the way of my eyes though. They matched my shirt today. Turquoise.

I put the mirror back in my purse, then got out my homework from my binder. I was so confused with the problems, that I had put off my homework until last minute. It was due today second period.

Of course, I didn't get the first problem, so I stood up to go get one of those super fancy calculators from the librarian. Almost as soon as I stood, another body collided with mine.

I rubbed my head, then looked up at the other person. He realized who he had bumped into about ten seconds after.

"J-J-Julie! I uh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you. I wasn't really...uh...thinking..."

"Whatever Josh. Beat it. And watch where you walk next time," I growled.

He winced at my hostility. He looked down at the floor as he walked away. Haha, loser.

Josh was my ex. My BFF Brittney told me he had a HUGE crush on me, so I decided to have a little fun. I mean, who wouldn't love me? I've dated sooooo many boys, and every time, I get to break their hearts. That's my favorite part.

I had recently done it to Josh himself.

When I found out he liked me, I decided to sit with him at lunch to interrogate him. He admitted he liked me. I lied, and told him I felt the same.

Then after days of absolute boredom, I got impatient. I couldn't wait any longer. I ended it.

I don't know why I love doing it so much. I mean, that's what love is, right? It's not real.


	6. Lovesickness at Lunch

Dear Love Diary, from Leo,

I placed my tray on the table and hung my backpack on my chair. My friend Josh was already half way done with his lasagna when I had arrived. My fourth period teacher would always hold us back a few minutes as punishment for talking, so we always got to lunch late, thus being the last kids in the mile long lines.

I opened my carton of chocolate milk, I was so thirsty that I ignored the horrible taste- it was so nasty. Of course, it was school milk, so it was fat free (flavor free) and it was so thin. The chocolate milk I drank was more like chocolate water.

I finished chugging, I wasn't thirsty anymore and could no longer ignore the taste. I decided to converse with my pals.

"Shut up Josh, you talk too much," I joked. He replied with a weak smile. Today he was so quiet, usually he is the biggest chatterbox the table. He sank lower in his chair and pushed his tray away.

My friend Victor piped up."Dude I know you're bummed about Julie, but just forget her right now and be cool, you're with us."

Josh only sighed.

My other friend Zach, the emo yet loud and outspoken kid. He always voiced his honest-to-God opinions. Like right now, for example.

"Dude, I'm gettin' sick of this moping shit lately. Move the fuck on; she was a bitch anyway."

Josh snapped his gaze up towards Zach. His eyes were full of rage.

"I don't give a shit about what you're gettin' sick of! Fuck off!"

"Cool you're tits, Jesus... I'm just sayin' that bein' all depressed is just a waste. You're missing out on life right now because you're pouting like a little bitch."

As usual, Zach was the wise one in the end. I agreed; Josh was no fun lately. Total buzzkill.

Josh stood up and snatched his tray up angrily. "Fuck you guys."

"You have a nice day too, Josh," Zach replied as Josh stomped away.

"God I am so fucking done with his crap," Victor growled, "he should've known that Julie was just gonna break his heart, we warned him but of course he said that she could change and that she 'loved him.' Lie of the century... she doesn't love anyone she dates!"

Zach flicked his head to the side to get his black emo-flap out of his eyes. "Yeah, he worse than Leo."

I frowned, but Zach continued. "He has come down with a serious case of... lovesickness," he said, using the stern voice of a doctor for humor.

"Whatever guys, it's just a little crush..."

The others bursted out laughing.

"Dude, when you were asleep at my party you were talking about her. You were like, 'Leslie, I love you' in your sleep!"

"...shut up."

Zach stifled his laughter and spoke up. "We all know it bro. It's a weird choice, but love is love. You should ask her out."


	7. The Bench

Dear Love Diary, from Leslie,

I threw away my tray and walked out of the cafeteria. After our grade finished eating, they sent us into the courtyard so the staff could clean up and prepare for 8th grade.

Most kids just walked around leisurely as they spoke to their friends. I didn't really want to be around my friends at the moment, so I said goodbye and headed for the farthest bench.

Now that I was out of sight of the others, I closed my eyes and folded my hands behind my head. I leaned back and exhaled as I finally found some peace and quiet.

"Uh, hi?"

I jumped as my eyes shot open at the sound of a voice. I automatically scooted away from the voice, but the bench ended there and my butt hit the cold hard, concrete.

This fall on my tailbone knocked the wind out of my lungs. So, I sat there on the pavement, gasping for air, in front of someone whom I haven't even bothered to look at yet.

"Oh my God, I thought you'd hear me walking up!"

Leo, a friend of mine walked in front of me and knelt down. I glared at him until I could speak again.

"I did, but I didn't think they would bother me," I growled.

Leo looked down, twiddling his fingers. When he looked up at me again, his emotions told me something. He seemed to be trying to decide over something in his head.

After a bit, he sighed and stood up, putting out his hand to help me up. I stood up on my own, ignoring his offer and walked away.

As I did, I glanced over my shoulder to see him sit down on the bench and cover his face in his hands. Whatever he was trying to do, he sure was upset that he didn't do it.


	8. Animation

Dear Love Diary, from Julie,

It was fifth period now, I was heading to my elective class, art. I sucked at art, but it seemed to be the easiest choice when I picked my classes.

I walked in the door and sat down at my seat. The art room didn't have the normal desks with attached chairs, it had tables that two people would sit at and face the board.

My table partner, Leslie Lyons, was hunched over a sketch pad, drawing what seemed to be a heart, with an arrow piercing its side. It was incredibly detailed, shaded and everything.

"Hey Les. What's that for? Don't tell me we had homework..."

She shook her head." No, no, this is just a time-killer 'til Ms. G gets here."

I nodded, got out the supplies the board told me to have ready. As I straightened my shirt, a rogue paper air plane tapped the back of my head. I turned around and glared at the boys behind me. They suddenly stopped laughing as they realized who their project had hit. Their faces got straight...I could feel that amazing sensation...that someone fears you.

I turned back around to see the teacher stumble in the room, dropping papers and paint brushes, while holding a stuffed cardboard box. She dropped it on her desk in a sigh of relief.

She straightened herself up and spoke to the class.

"Today we're going to try something a bit tricky... animation. You all must choose a partner, and I will give you more instructions from there."

Suddenly the class buzzed with chatter as kids paired up. Leslie and I turned to each other, nodded, and went back to our work.

Finally, the talking died down as Ms. G continued.

"Today, and for the next few weeks, we will focus on animation."


End file.
